Walk-in cold rooms, such as walk-in coolers, freezers, or other refrigerated environments, are common in various industries, including supermarkets and grocery stores, commercial kitchens, and other food service facilities. They typically have one or more access doors for entry and exit.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a hinge that will allow for easy cleaning and dismantling. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.